Night Of The Chimeras Cry
by WriterToTheAngels
Summary: A DPFMA crossover.Sam Elric and Cante Mustang are out for research And guess who they meet at Plasmias's Mansion?RATED FOR LANG!
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Chimeras Cry Disclaimer: DP and FMA don't belong to me.Neither does the title even Oo.I just thought it deathly fit.lol

"Can I ask just one more question"  
"Why of course dear,anything you wish"  
"Well I was just wondering...",a stout young blond turns her gaze towards the taller and older male,glaring with golden eyes.  
The male didn't flinch.But looked as if he feared what would escape next from her mouth.  
"Where have Danny and Kujo gone to"

It was an ordinary wintery moaning and Well,things were't going too easy on Cante Mustang and Sam Elric to say the least.  
They finally reached their research area.Vlad Masters.Mostly it was to research bio science and Ghosts as well.  
But it was also to take a small bit of a break.They never had many since they joined.So Cante agreed to this trip before consulting Sam,one of the reasons she was probably so mad.  
Well,the first thing that greets them,namely Sam.Is the dog.  
The male sighs before scratching the back of his head,he looks back at the glaring young one.  
"I hate prodigies like you Elric,just too damn perceptive"  
The girl snaps and grabs him,making sure her hold was strong.Possibly with her automail if she truely was related to Edward Elric.He was caught off guard and fear showed in his face.

The great father clock chimes in,ringing loudly as ever through the research area.Filled to the brim with nothing but books.Shelfs upon Shelfs of them.  
"Oh no its THAT late all ready...?",Sam sighs as she gets up gently dusting her pants off.  
"Yo Mustang...where are you?",No answer.  
"I just hope the dog didn't think he was a chew toy"  
Cante yells towards his partner.  
"Sam! wait"  
"This guy used his own WIFE Cante"  
"and...and this..time...?",there was a hint of true fear and tense in his voice.  
"HIS SON! And the DOG! He transmuted them into that...that THING"  
"..."

"Isn't that right! Because theres only SO MUCH you can do experimenting on animals!Humans are SO MUCH BETTER! Am I RIGHT"

The sun cascadedly along the windows of the door frame as Sam opened the doors and looked outside,calling for Cante.  
"Hey Partner!",Cante was first to call.  
"We made ANGWELS Sister! Come look!",The 10 young old Danny was next to call.His dog beside him.  
Sam gawked at the sight,blinking twice.The snow apparently had fallen rather harshly.But it was beautiful.She smiled and jumped in with them,to the cheering and laughter of her partner.Their friend,and his dog.All four of them,flopped out against the cold,yet remarkably soft blanket of snow.  
The male smirks to the youngest elric.  
"Heh...why are you so upset Sam..?Its the nature of scientific progess.Animal testing,Experimentation.All advancements have..a price"  
"SHUT UP! I'm not going to let you rationalize this you MONSTER! that was your OWN FAMILY DAMNIT! you've been toying with peoples LIVES"  
He blinked and questions her once more.  
"...toying with lives...?"

"You know...I wish you could stay.I mean...after you pass your test...it gets lonely here with Just dad you know...",Sam and Cante sat up to look at their young friend.Sam blinked and smiled happily getting up in a hurry grabbing a stick.She then started drawing with it.Danny looked over her.  
"What are you drawing Little big sister"  
"Its a transmutation circle...see if I have a wish...it helps it come true"  
"Oh"  
Sam pressed her hands to the circle gently.A blueish glow started.  
"Now watch this...hehe..."

End of Chapter one.

A/N: this isn't very easy!lol,It gets hard to get near the end.You'll find out what I mean in the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now watch this...ah..." the light was bright and as it slowly faded in and out flowers buds began to grow and soon they formed a crown made of flowers.Danny,being only 10,smiled at this in awe.Making a small squealing noise"You made me Magic Flowers"

Vlad bursts into laughter at this.  
"What?Like your arm and leg there?Or your brothers body and trying to bring him back?  
Thats toying isn't it? you don't REALLY think you're any different from me do you sam"  
She recoiled and punched him,hard and knocking him down.He lays there stunned and then began that same crazied laughter Sam brought her fist back again,but was held back by her partner.  
"Why mister Masters...?The whole point was to show us your research and continue on happily...but now you're familys gone...what LIFE is left"  
"thats the funny thing,I never had a reason"  
Sam took a slight step back.  
WHAT I did my life would be ruined...I could do it with the science"  
"or without...and so I choose Science to see IF I could.."

Sam shook at his response.At a slight loss of words. A night in Cantes study with Sam.Danny wandered in slowly to watch a more then nervous Sam writing to her brother and Mason.He smiled at the sight of her before noticing the letter "Ooooh a letter!"

that made Sam freeze up and look to him.  
"Who are you writing to...?"

Sam sighs and covers it quickly,blushing."Some people! it doesn't matter.  
Cante looked at her through the book smiling "OoooOOooh.Its to Mason and Nick isn't it...",He says slyly That made sam turn around in her seat to face him.She yelled at him.  
"HEY! it's just a SIMPLE REPORT! 'Just passed the alchemy exam! Hows the weather"  
She stood up,hands on her hips "THAT! whole thing okay"  
Danny blinked and looked up at her cutely "Masons a pretty name...is he your Boyfriend"  
"GAAHHHHH"  
"As a matter of fact"  
"DOOOHHH HE'S NOT HE'S NOT HE'S NOT WE'RE FRIENDS"  
Danny chuckles cutely and then gets a cute idea."I know! I'm gonna write a letter to my mom too"  
with that.He gently crawled onto the floor and laid out some paper and crayons.Taking a black one and doodling with it.  
"So...your mom lives far away?Doesn't she Danny"  
"Thats right! She told my dad he was a good for nothing Scientist...who couldn't do ANYTHING right and she went to live with her parents"  
Sam and Cante smiled nervously at this.And then shared glances as they saw the smile fade from his face and his eyelids drop a lil.  
"Hopefully...she'll send a reply this time" She finally finds her voice again."What kind of man"  
"When you have the power to do something,its hard not to try.Isn't that what we agreed on Sam?Aren't we so much alike"  
Sam gets taken a back slightly."N-No"  
"Sure...part of me did it for respect and this house.Just like you partly did it for your brother! But theres more"  
"You're desperate to put your mind to use.You did it for all...just to prove you Can"

"Your barking...I get it...you wanna go for a walk right?",Sam sighs as she was lead by Kujo down the main hall of Masters estate.She notices that one of the doors was open just enough to peek Being young,but also curious.She walks in the room,releasing Kujo,who followed still.She saw a crumbled up paper.Burnt mostly along the edges She picks it up,blinks,Kujo whimpers and jumps up,she pulls it away from him,He stops and pants cutely.  
She opens the edges to get a better look at what the paper used to be.  
Flashes of the night before trace back into her mind,all from the glance at what she saw.Dannys drawing! But who...?Who would.Another punch sent Vlad to the ground,Sam stiffens and a deep growl escapes her lips. "Y-your wrong...Alchemy isn't meant to be...I'm not like...YOU"  
a barrage of punches."IM NOT! NOT! IM NOT"  
"Sam,you'll kill him"  
She screams to send another one before being held back.She knew it wasn't Cante,because of the fact that he wasn't so low to the ground.  
A low growl came from where she was being held back

End of Chapter two.

A/N:it gets harder and harder to keep going...lol.And for Dp fans,Don't take it the wrong way please!I'm not hating on Danny! Trust me! and for Fma Fans.DONT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY EITHER! I'm not hating on Nina and Alexander! gaah...lol.I'm not hating on either,In fact,I love both of them.So please PLEASE read this and DO NOT take this story as a hate fic to either.It isn't! Its just a random dream I had and I wanted to see what it would look like in WORDS!...phew...lol 


	3. Chapter 3

_ She screams to send another one before being held back.She knew it wasn't Cante,because of the fact that he wasn't so low to the ground.A low growl came from where she was being held back_

Sams eyes slowly looked towards the force that stopped her.She blinks softly in shock.He lets go gently.  
"No...big..sister...",that was all he could say to her at that moment,Sam sighs gently and turns to the newly formed chimera that was once an innocent little boy and his ghost dog.  
"Danny..?Little Dear Danny.",She softly whispers to him smiling."I want you to bare with me okay?...This may hurt."

Cante was first to ask."What! You're not planning to split them up are you?You don't know HOW!",She didn't care at that moment.She stood up fully and moved her hands in the postion to clap.Vlad was laughing his head off like there was no tommorow.  
"The chimeras a perfect version,fused to the core,THERES NO WAY TO SEPERATE THEM NOW! Careful,You'll just do to them what you did to your brother "  
Sam freezes...she lets her hands slip back down to her sides as her head drops.The chimera looks at her worried,and then slowly turns to Cante.Cante slowly moves his hand down to Danny.Placing it on his cheek.

"Danny...I'm sorry...we don't have the skill to turn you back to normal...",Slowly danny turned his head,in slight confusion as to what exactly was going on...Cante closed his eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!"

"You...promised you'd come...play with me...wanna...play?",Sam ran out in distress.Cante got up and followed her.Vlad sighed softly and turned to his so called creation..Danny whimpers softly...The thunder rings in their surroundings.

Vlad gets up and dusts himself off.Fixing himself in a sort of way."They just don't understand Danny...Do not stress yourself over them..."

Vlad turned to looked at the chimera,and in its place he saw nothing but tear drops leading to the outside of the door way.Sam softly sits on the stare way to the mansion.her knees against her chest and her chin resting on her hands.  
Cante was sitting next to her.

"its...hard you know?",She whispers to her partner.He turned slowly to her.

"When you're the second child of a great man...and then...you're only brother dies in her arms...the one you looked up to.Suddenly taken from you"  
"You try so hard to bring him back...in your own greed.In your own thoughts of not being able to live without his guidence"  
"And then...you end up losing your limbs,and making matters worse then they were"  
Cante nodded slowly.Patting her on the back slowly.Sam relaxed a bit.She then froze when she felt something whimper and rest its head on her hands.  
"S-Sister...",Danny whimpers softly,nestling his head into her.Sniffling softly,Sam blinks softly and sighs gently to herself in relief.  
She slowly lets her legs drop as she gets on her knees and hugs the poor traumatized Chimera.Tears slowly moved down his cheeks as she held him,she pets him gently.  
He groans softly as he cries harder into her shoulder.Tears gently fell from her eyes as well.She shakes holding him.She couldn't help it.It was terrible enough she could do nothing for him.  
Cante sighs slowly.He gets up and looks at the sky.Hearing both of them crying out gently."its...raining..."He mutters slowly.  
"That...won't do...",Danny softly mutters behind sniffles and sobs.Sam gently topples to her side,releasing Danny slowly from her grasp.  
"S-S-Sister...!"

End of chapter 3

A/N: WOW! what a turn around! Lets see...Maybe this time I--NO! can't give previews! you'll know what happens next chappie!


End file.
